A Berserker at Heart
by Survivor243
Summary: Well as much as we love getting NaLu stories all the time, I decided to make something else, want the real summary, check inside. Rated M. I don't won Fairy Tail, blah, blah, blah. OC galore, non-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

_This is usually the part where I throw in a brief explanation of the story that goes a little more in-depth than two hundred and fifty characters of a summary so ya'll know what the Hell you are reading yes? Okay, good._

_As you can tell this is obviously a Fairy Tail type story, but there will not be any overpowered Fire Dragon Slayers running amok all over the place, there are a couple thousand of those already and I don't think we need anymore. To rectify this, I have decided to go completely original concept (in my own mind of course) and create a story featuring a completely new character (which may or may not be SI) with a new guild, characters, new magic and whatnot, just getting off the beaten path you know? _

_The character will be someone taken from this dimension and propelled into the universe where magic and mages are or else you'd have a couple people running around in full out LARP mode in public thinking they were doing missions for the greater good of a guild that only exists in someone's basement. Contrary to popular belief, this will not start out with a Mary Sue or an overpowered freak of nature (LIES!), I intend to build and create a somewhat believable character development with my own added flair, so deal with it._

_Many of you will notice that various creatures, magic classes, techniques and such can be related to other various anime shows, magna, stories, games and such, but I am not ripping them off or this story would be considered a crossover of retarded proportions that I would never be able to name. Now, there will be many dark aspects of this story that including the following subjects; action, adventure, drama, foul language, smut, gore, depressing topics, fantasy, death, lemons, perilous situations, non-con, adult content, torture, suspense, humor and above all else the most notable of all, cheap shots, you have been warned. _

_The first couple of chapters are more for the reader's benefit to have a clear picture instead of a corny I-was-sucked-into-my-computer/touched-a-magical-artifact-hidden-as-a-paperweight routine because that gets old and wham bam thank you ma'am. Not that it wouldn't be fun to take a Knight of the Old Republic and drop them into My Little Pony for the sheer shits and giggles of it, but that is for a later date. _

_Now moving on to the real deal._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Getting punched in the face didn't hurt as much as it did years ago, then again being a seven year old getting hit in the face compared to a twenty-one year old after more than a decade of having the crap beat out of them every day of their life would have a noticeable difference, especially if they were getting worked over by five other thugs big enough to make King Kong sit up and pay attention.

"You call that a punch?" Felix coughed as he shook off some the dizziness typically associated with a beating, "Your momma slaps harder than that bitch."

Wham!

"If you're done with the tickle fight can I go now?"

Thud!

"Jeez, I'm gonna die of old age before you ever throw a decent hit."

Wham!

"Eh, you'll get there eventually, now put some more force into and follow through next time."

Wham! Crack! "Aw fuck! I broke my hand over his face."

"That usually happens when you punch like a bitch."

Random Thug Number Two sighed exasperated to his cronies, "Can you believe this guy? He hasn't so much as screamed out in pain since we started."

"Whoa there big guy, I don't scream for anyone on a first date." Felix chuckled as the guy pinning him to a wall and using his kidneys as a punching bag let him drop to the ground shaking his injured hand.

"This guy is fucking nuts bro." Random Thug Number Three said as he walked over to Random Thug Number One to inspect said thug's damaged hand.

Felix let out a cackle that almost broke into a pained whimper after his ribs reminded him that they were no doubt broken, "Are you ladies finished yet, because I have things to do."

_Like get to the nearest hospital before the internal bleeding becomes fatal, _Felix thought to himself as he slowly struggled to his feet and turned towards the exit, clearly intent on leaving before any of the thugs wised up and noticed him moving.

"Where are you going?"

_Fuck._

Random Thug Number Four stood out from the rest due to the fact that he had the gun, the superior weapon in this situation when compared to his condition as the rest of the thugs took notice of his almost successful escape, but that was it, an almost successful escape meant that he was still trapped.

Felix slowly turned his upper body around, frozen in midstride, "Out? To uh pick your boy up some Midol and Band-Aids from the drugstore for his hand you know?"

Random Thug with the Gun scowled, "Nice try smartass, and we're not finished with you yet."

"Really? I was kind of hoping that you forgot about me in order to rush your boy to the hospital so he can have his boo-boo looked at," Felix wagged his finger at them, "You can never tell with injuries like that, it might be fatal."

"I've got half a mind to blow your brains all over this floor if I really wanted to, but the Boss wants to have a few words with you first." Felix frowned as he turned back around.

"You've got half a brain?" The retort brought an annoyed look on the face of the guy he just insulted, "Well color me impressed, I figured you were one of the monkey see-monkey do kind of guys with more muscles than what he knew to do with."

"Enough." The voice was enough to cut off the comeback and direct everyone's attention to the speaker, a man hidden in the shadows walking through the maze of stacked crates towards them, "He is just provoking you so you slip up."

_Chances of escape now at zilch, _Felix gulped as the mysterious man stepped into the light, "I have to say that your employee's customer service sucks and on top of that, what the fuck do you want?"

Wham!

A kick delivered by the nearest thug was enough to take his legs out from under him as he hit the ground with a pained growl, "I'll get you for that fucker, you wait."

"As amusing as it is to watch you get the shit beaten out of you over and over," the speaker said again, making Felix look away from the thug that kicked him, "my patience has run out."

"I didn't take you for the patient type anyway," Felix shrugged his shoulder from his horizontal position, "you seem more of the kind that doesn't want to get their hands dirty, am I right?"

"You are actually wrong for once," the face of the speaker appeared and Felix lost any hope of getting out of this alive once he recognized who it was, "now are you going to tell me where you hid the ledger?"

"Hhmm, let me think," Felix scrunched up his face to mimic a thoughtful expression on his face due to the face his hands were tied behind his back, "now when you say ledger, I get the feeling you are talking about a little leather book filled with an entire list of misdeeds, names, locations, smuggling routes, money drops and contacts that could potentially destroy your entire organization if it were to ever fall into the wrong hands."

"Get to the point."

"Well if it is the same ledger I'm thinking about, which I stole from the secret safe behind your desk from your swanky office that is so eighties by the way, after slipping past your security guards, cameras and motion sensors that are way outdated, smuggled said ledger to my secret lair and proceeded to use it as a coloring book, then I think you will be highly upset if I told you that I lost it?" Felix smiled as wide as he could with four teeth missing so far and counting.

Wham! Make that five.

"Let's try this again," Felix shook his head so he could hear what was being said, "where is the ledger?"

"Dunno, I think my imaginary dog ate it while I was sleeping."

Wham!

"I don't think it is there either."

Wham!

"Maybe I left it on the coffee table in the living room next to the TV remote?"

Wham! "Where is it!"

"I left it inside your mother."

"Fuck you!" Wham!

"That's what she said!" Felix gasped as another kick was administered to his broken ribs, pain coursing through his body as he felt tears forming, "Come on I've got more!"

"This is pointless," Felix had about a second before someone reached over and stabbed him, causing him to scream out, "he won't tell us where he hid the fucking ledger."

"Maybe….if you….looked…under the," Felix gasped theatrically before letting his eyes roll up into his head pretending to pass out.

Someone reached over and grabbed him by the hair, "Wake the fuck up."

Felix forced himself to remain passive, years of having dealt with pain had taught him how, then again all they did was pull on his hair and shake him a couple times, after breaking a few ribs and stabbing him somewhere not vital with a knife, this was child's play compared to what he dealt with before as he remained unresponsive.

"Sonofabitch," Felix felt himself getting lifted up and carried a short distance, "get the bucket and wake him up."

A deluge of icy cold water would've made any living creature thrash around, sputtering and panting heavily because it was such a shock to the system, but then again Felix wasn't a normal person to begin with as he let the water wash over his face without so much as twitching after he had been thrown onto a flat surface, a table of some kind.

"Shit, I think this kid is fucking out of it Boss," the clang of something metal hitting the floor followed by a sigh, "he didn't even flinch."

Felix felt someone grab onto his head again, he really wished they would stop that because it was getting annoying, and a hand wrap around his throat, well it wasn't to choke him because he had a feeling they were looking for his pulse.

"Still alive, barely," Felix could feel someone moving into his personal space, rancid breath on his face as he remained how he was, "might be in a coma."

"That wouldn't have happened if you idiots hadn't beaten him into one before we got answers out of him," the Boss sounded upset as someone grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him, "move out of the way."

Once Felix felt another set of hands on him and the nasty breath of what could only be the Boss on his face as he felt fingers around his left eye, it told him all he needed to know.

"Little bastard could be faking it." Such ironic words considering what happened next as his eyelid was pried open.

Felix jackknifed into a sitting position as fast as his injured body would allow, going off a lot of guesswork to know what he was doing and he wanted to inflict as much pain onto the Boss as he could in his given condition.

_Headbutt? Naw already got a concussion and I can't do anything with my hands or feet, _Felix was thinking to himself as he took in his surroundings in the microseconds since he opened his eyes and attacked.

All four of the thugs were beyond his reach, but the Boss was hunched over him and easily within reach, but Felix didn't have use of his limbs as he took notice of the vulnerable areas presented to him.

_Guess it'll be Plan B then, this is going to suck._

The Boss was mildly surprised when the bane of his existence suddenly moved up off the workbench he'd been deposited on, a wild look in his eyes that morphed into a look of determination before he could move back, catching a glimpse of flashing teeth before he was introduced to a world of pain.

Felix chomped down on the side of the man's neck as hard as he could, tasting blood immediately as the Boss gave in to the instinctive reaction to pull away from the source of pain, but Felix had planned for that. He continued to lean forward, following the Boss until he couldn't anymore, getting three rapid chomps that easily dug deep enough into the man's neck to be a problem if left unattended before the Boss both shoved against Felix's shoulders and jumped away at the same time while Felix had his jaw locked into a rather large piece of his neck.

The string of curses and shouting would've raised the dead as Felix calmly spat out the bits of flesh and assorted tissue as the thugs snapped out of whatever daze they were in and rushed forward to help the Boss with his apparent leakage, the front half of his silk suit now a dark red as he had both hands clamped over the wound Felix had inflicted. Another thug had slammed poor Felix back onto the table as he felt his broken ribs puncture his left lung and what he figured was his spleen started to bleed from the abuse.

"That little fucking cocksucker just took a chunk out of my fucking neck!" The Boss was raising Hell it seemed as he shrugged off the thugs and reached into a pocket for something, maybe he had a couple Hello Kitty Band-Aids for such an occasion?

Bang!

Turned out he was wrong, Felix could only stare at the muzzle of the smoking pistol pointed at his chest, feeling numb all of a sudden.

Bang!

"Take a bite out of me you fucker?"

Bang!

Felix felt his breath hitch after the next two bullets slammed into him, knowing that he was about to die.

"Who's laughing now you little shit!" The Boss seemed to be highly upset as spittle flew from his mouth, Felix thinking to himself that it was so unsanitary, "Huh? Can you tell who get's the last laugh, well I'll tell you, it'll be me!"

Felix felt a grin spread over his face as a faint chuckle escaped past his lips, earning him a look from each person in the room as he continued to laugh weakly.

"You still…don't….k-k-know…whe-e-e-re…the…book…i-i-s," Felix gasped as he coughed up some blood, "Looks…l-l-like…I…win."

Ignoring the shouting and angry voices coming from the occupants of the room, Felix could feel himself slipping away into darkness, his last coherent thought ringing through his head.

_Last laugh indeed._

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another dimension…**

* * *

"Is the ritual ready?" A hooded man asked as he watched several other cloaked individuals carefully set up detailed pentagrams, runes and glyphs on the floor and walls of the underground chamber.

A single person decided they were brave enough to answer, "Almost Master, the ceremony will begin in a few moments once the preparations are finished."

"We are summoning an otherworldly vessel for a demonic entity to control for ourselves," the hooded man snarled as the one who spoke to him began choking, enough though no one was touching him, "see to it that the preparations are carried out exactly as they were planned."

"Yes….Master," the underling suddenly dropped the floor panting for breath, "as you command."

"Our chances of success appear to be bleak Master," another hooded figured seemed to appear out of the shadows next to the first, who hadn't given any sign of surprise, "even now as we speak, the demon is fighting off the incantations and restraining seals we've placed upon it, from what the others tell me, we have another hour at the most before it breaks free and goes on a rampage."

"I know," was the short reply, "once we summon the vessel we can trap the demon within it and tame it for our needs."

Both of them turned to look over at the far side of the room where a hundred mages were working to add more strength to the seals keeping a dangerous force within the sphere of tempered lacrima inside, but even now cracks could be seen while a dangerous aura was steadily filling the chamber.

"The power of a demon at our beck and call," the second figure said with a sense of awe in his voice, "we would be unstoppable commanding such a creature."

"Indeed, it will be the vanguard of our army as it sweeps across the world to ensure our dominance over those that would oppose us," another underling approached the pair somewhat cautiously, "what?"

"We are ready to begin the ceremony Master," came the rushed reply.

A roar was heard that caused everyone in the chamber to look over at the lacrima that was showing signs of damage as the mages hurriedly applied more magic to the already weakening seals.

"We have to hurry then," the duo stepped into the center of the chamber and began to mumble incantations that would never be announced in the light of day due to the fact it was obviously a form of Forbidden Magic.

"I call forth the summoning spirit to seek out to find thy vessel that will serve as the body for a demon," the first began as the drawings began to glow with an eerie red glow, "searching through the weaves of time and glimpses of worlds unseen, answer my call and do thy bidding for I order thee."

A sharp wind swept through the chamber even though they were deep underground as a small orb of pale green light appeared between the casters of the spell, a large gemstone the size of an ostrich's egg slowly raising into the air.

"Bring back one worthy of this gift so that they may be born again anew," the second continued, "to be reclaimed as our solider, an unequal upon thy battlefield of our choice so that we may shape this world unto our own."

"Be swift thy spirit and bring forth thy vessel, as it is our command that you do so," they chanted together as the orb and the gemstone merged together, "go forth and return to us spirit!"

What happened next was rather unorthodox happenstance of magic very few knew about, in fact it was not only a Lost Magic, but also a Forbidden one as well, so the details concerning this style of magic was lost to time eons ago. The spirit was a rare kind, no doubt the last of its kind that had been imprisoned within an ancient gemstone forged by mages ages past, though over the years it had been traded from one hand to the next, buried in a tomb for a century before being recovered for this particular ritual as it developed a sense of understanding and set out with its task.

What was actually unknown about this particular spirit was that it had a mind of its own, in fact it was the spirit of a demon resurrected and trapped within this very gemstone from a time that had fallen away to myths and would defy the ones who thought controlled it.

It was too weak to simply assimilate the soul of a nearby mage or even the demon raging away in its cage and the spirit knew that, but it wasn't going to give the means for one of its demon brethren to be controlled within a mortal vessel, no it was going to do something else.

Calling upon the power of the ritual spell, the spirit decided to search for an adequate vessel that would suit the parameters of the incantations uttered to it by the mortals that thought they had control over the spirit. It reached through the fabrics of time and space seeking the one vessel capable of withstanding not only the transfer ritual, but what would come to follow that in order for the spirit to escape with its demon brethren in tow.

It found such a vessel, though from when and where the spirit did not care, even though the vessel was dying, it knew what it had to do in order to disobey the orders given to it through the powerful binding spell. It also knew that once it completed with its task, the gemstone would shatter and it would no longer be tied down to this plane of existence anymore, so it had to be quick.

The vessel was a dying human male, fitting for its purpose, but at the same time the vessel would need to live long enough for the spell to work, after that it didn't really care about the chances of survival the pitiful creature had. Even on the brink of death, the spirit was mildly resolved at the mental discipline the human had in its current state as it attempted to pull the vessel through the delicate edges of time and space so it could bring it back to the cursed humans for their ill-fated spell. Taming another of its demonic brethren inside of a mortal would fail, so the spirit didn't care as it pulled the human through the planes of existence in order to return when something surprising happened.

For one the human appeared to be conscious through the trip, another was that the life threatening injuries were also slowly fading as the spirit hurried along as it felt the power from the spell beginning to wane drastically.

Furthermore the spirit notice that the human was also beginning to change, it was growing younger with each passing moment before the spirit cast a protection ward over the human before it faded from existence, thinking to itself that all of the hard work it was being forced to do would go to waste.

No, the spirit decided as it made sure the human was no longer affected by the influx of magic soaring around it as the cosmos flashed by, once the ritual was complete, the demon brethren would return to the dimension they called home, it would be free from the mages and the human would remain in its place. However there was still the idea of further agitating not only the mages wishing to control forces they had no idea how to reckon with, but also going against the power of the spell itself in order to gain more energy.

The spirit knew that it could take any leftover magic from the spell and use it to escape along with the soul of its demonic brethren, but it noticed something odd about the human it was transporting to this new harsh world.

It appeared to be asleep, now no more than a small child compared to the adult it had pulled through, the spirit briefly wondered what was making it feel this way to such an inferior creature as feelings and morals long forgotten made themselves known again.

Cursing itself for becoming so soft, the spirit knew it wouldn't leave the human, child really, in the clutches of such evil, instead it would have to abandon it somewhere far away from the place of evil near a settlement of its own kind so it wouldn't perish. Another thing the spirit realized was that this human would have no inkling what was in store for it once it woke up, if it ever did, because it knew for a fact that this human wasn't even from the same fold in time or space as the place the spirit was taking it too now.

With only moments to spare and what little magical energy it would offer to such a weak creature, the spirit decided the best thing to do would be to imprint knowledge unto the child's memory pertaining to the laws of magic and apply some raw magic reserves inside the child as well, maybe it would be able to fend for itself if it did survive.

The spirit was satisfied with itself as it reappeared next to the mages that summoned it and deposited the child on the ground, waiting until the seals holding the demon at bay snapped before it decided to act before a new apocalypse was brought upon this realm.

_Fear not my brother, we shall break free of this slavery, _instead of attacking any of the mortals or the vessel sprawled out on the floor, the demon simply charged the spirit and the two entities collided together in a violent swirl of energy and began to fade from this existence, _we must not leave yet._

The answer was an uncharacteristic screech that caused most of the mortal present to die painfully as blood gushed out of their ears before the spirit snatched the body of the vessel and expended enough energy to travel a long distance away from this place so it could release the child.

_If it were not for this mortal, we would still be trapped in prisons made by these despicable creatures brother, _the spirit answered as it surveyed its surroundings carefully, _we owe it that much to set it free._

A growl answered the spirit as it decided the settlement not too far away would be ideal to place the vessel and then leave as the demon trudged along after the spirit.

_Because we know better about being enslaved don't we brother, _the spirit decided to deposit the vessel underneath a large shady tree and to cloth the vessel in more suitable clothing for this world, _it is the least we can do._

The spirit was surprised when the demon reached over and sent a trickle of its own energy into the body of the child before turning away with a snort after it was done with the task.

The spirit could only chuckle with mirth, _Giving the mortal a gift of demonic power and here I was mulling over the idea of a demon being considerate._

Much to the spirit's amusement, the demon only snarled in reply and turned away from the vessel as the spirit turned away as well.

_Then again, a demon is different after it is set free._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long, had to edit and shit. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The stench of smoke and blood was heavy in the air as the cries of the dying and injured called out as the candles slowly relit themselves through the means of a simple enchantment as the unmoving figure of a man was turned over with the toe of a booted foot.

"Seems the old fool has passed on from this life," without an ounce of remorse the body was left to fall back over in a grotesque display of limbs and viscera, "a pity, I would have loved to have tortured the man for his failure."

The speaker was a different person, one dressed in red from head to toe, a hood covering the speaker's face.

"It would appear my lord that the ritual was a complete failure," another person spoke, this one clearly an younger man leaning against a polished black staff topped with a dark green gem, "there is no sign of the demon anywhere."

"We would have been the first to encounter it upon arriving," the one dressed in red spoke as the duo slowly tread amongst the scattered bodies, neither showing any intentions of aiding the injured, "a small blessing if the ritual hadn't banished the demon, it would have been a rather troublesome nuisance if it didn't."

"What now my lord? How will we have the means to rule this world without the power of a demon at our command?"

"Patience my stalwart apprentice," the first could be seen bending down to examine a small pool of blood before dismissing it as nothing and continuing on towards the entrance of the chamber, "we will have to alter our plans it would seem."

A hand lurched out from under a stack of bodies to clutch at the red ones' robes as the second man brought his staff to bear at the offending limb before a simple lift of the hand by the first stopped him as the first man simply watched.

The hand turned into an arm, then the arm turned into a body and soon a face was seen as the unremarkable manner of dress was recognized as the second man who had conducted the summoning ritual as the one in red kneeled next to the stricken man.

"What happened Valconuo?" The tone in the man's voice promised the sweet release of death unless the truth was provided.

"M-my lo-r-r-d," the man known as Valconuo stuttered as blood poured out of his mouth and nose, "the r-r-ritual f-f-ail-ed."

"Even a blind man could clearly see that, now tell me what happened that resulted in the loss of our greatest triumph before I bind your soul to a whipping post for the rest of your eternity."

"T-t-he v-v-v-ess-el for t-t-he ritual a-a-appeared b-e-f-f-ore t-he d-d-em-on es-caped," Valconuo managed to utter as the one dressed in red placed his hand upon the dying man's chest, "I do n-n-not k-k-now w-where i-i-it is now."

"What of the demon Valconuo?" A pulse of tainted black magic was released from the red man into the wounds on the dying man's chest, "What happened after that?"

"The demon and the sp-sp-spirit attacked each other," Valconuo seemed to lose the stammer now that his blood was no longer flowing freely from his body anymore, "after it h-h-happen-ed the vessel w-w-w-was g-gone."

"This does not help us my lord," the one armed with the staff said as it gestured towards Valconuo, "let us be free of this wretch and be gone from this place before the Rune Knights arrive and lay waste to the place."

"Not yet," the man turned to look at Valconuo for a moment, "we have yet to know where the vessel is, if we find the vessel, we might find the remnant of the demon."

"We would have noticed if the demon was occupying a vessel as it would be too busy laying waste to the nearby countryside my lord," the apprentice seemed agitated for some reason, "the vessel is no doubt either gone from this realm altogether or strewn around this very room in pieces."

Valconuo chose that moment to give out one last blood filled gurgle before lying still, finally dead to the world as the kneeling man rose with a sigh.

"See to it that the bodies are resurrected by a capable necromancer and no trace of this can be led back to us," the man immediately reeled off orders, "I want all evidence of the ritual erased for good and be kind enough to unleash a few of the pets so they can turn this pathetic excuse into a righteous mess to confuse the Rune Knights, last thing we need is for them to learn what we were attempting."

"Yes my lord, is there anything else you wish to command?"

"Burn the library here as well, also take any surviving shards of the stone used in the ritual, it might be enough to shed some light on this blunder."

For a moment neither man spoke before the one dressed in red began walking again, "I must inform the Lord Masters of our apparent…setback."

* * *

**Several hundred leagues away near the small village of Morning Creek…**

* * *

The first thing Felix realized was that upon waking up, he knew for a fact that he wasn't dead.

Small blessing really once the vast quantities of information came crashing through his subconscious that was painful.

Like having a thousand thoughts and ideas that weren't even his come crashing into his skull without any way to stop them was bad enough, though it would prove to be helpful time and again once he was able to understand what it was telling him.

Reincarnated in a new world huh? Well Felix had never been a believer of such crazy notions in the past, but considering what had just happened made him rethink his possibilities just a tad.

**_You have been chosen to begin life anew, _**Felix didn't know if he should act surprised that strange voices were echoing inside his head, **_upon this life you shall have the power of magic to call your own so that you may forge your own destiny._**

Felix tried to open his eyes or even move, but nothing happened, it was like he couldn't even feel his own body anymore as the voice returned.

**_Soon you shall awaken and start over, know that this is not your old home or life anymore, here you must learn and accept the ways of these people least you become an oddity and hunted down by those who wish to control thy. Fear not the path set before you human, instead boldly go where no other has dared ventured before._**

**_You have been chosen to lead life anew, but here is not the same as your old life, here is not the place where you had lived, neither past nor present. In this place you will discover magic and other such things that will be a huge boon to you, know that you have the ability to call upon your own magic, use this as you wish. Know that this is not a punishment for your past deeds, all that matters is that you have been spared a horrible fate most would never be able to avoid, use this chance to live as you wish._**

**_Master your own magic, forge your destiny and take heart even when all hope is lost child. _**

_Uh okay? What do I call you oh great wonderful ghost of the afterlife?_

**_Names do not matter here, for now you will learn to develop your own talents and skills, farewell brave mortal._**

Felix briefly wondered how this whole shebang could be nothing more than an awesome drug hallucination or his imagination in overdrive before the surreal sensation of his body returning (with the thousand needles stabbing everywhere as well) before he discovered that he had some control over his body.

At first it was just his fingers and toes twitching, then his eyelids as blinding light pierced into his head and made his colossal headache a million times worse than it already was, which was just terrific now that he could curl up into the fetal position and wait for the feeling to pass.

Upon rolling over onto his side and bringing his knees to his chest, Felix made several astonishing discoveries, namely that he was on the ground somewhere outside and second he was wearing something similar to a very dirty tunic and pants that ended just above the knee.

Next was that his hands seemed smaller, his arms shorter and now that he mentioned it, everything seemed bigger, almost as if…

"Aw fuck no," Felix groaned at the sound of his own voice, "I went from being an adult to a fucking kid?"

_Puberty sucked the first time around._

Resigned with the fact that he was now in the body of a child for now, Felix made the rough estimate that he was around ten years old given his height and stature, but if anyone asked he was at least twelve.

"Well this sucks," Felix sighed before he took in his current surroundings, noticing the road leading off in the distance towards what appeared to be a small town, "guess I better get out of here."

Walking took some getting used to now that he was in a much smaller body, during his short trek towards the town, Felix wondered what kind of magic he had.

**_You have been gifted with the arts of magic, _**the strange creepy voice from earlier returned, causing him to abruptly spin around looking for the speaker before he realized it was coming from inside his own head, **_the exact classification of magic is Architect Magic as well as Berserker Magic._**

_Wait, I have two forms of magic?_

**_That is correct, _**Felix now knew that he wouldn't have to talk to himself in order for the voice to hear him.

**_It would seem through a stroke of luck that you have been gifted and cursed at the same time, the Architect Magic can build anything out of natural resources once you master the skills required while the Berserker Magic will make you a most dangerous foe in combat._**

_Really?_

**_Only after years of considerable training._**

_Killjoy._

**_It is not my intention to bring you such joy, however I am here to simply offer advice and to guide you should the need arise._**

_What do I call you?_

**_I do not understand, I am you, you are me and we are the same entity, though you can consider me as a mentor._**

_Eh, I'll call you Monitor._

**_Monitor? It will do for now._**

_So, can you explain my magic a little more because it sounds strange to me._

**_Strange that you were plucked from the very sands of time and brought to a place of magic where you communicate with a voice inside your head?_**

_Yeah, now that you mention it, sounds kind of wonky._

Felix swore that he heard something like a deep sigh somewhere in the back of his mind, **_It will take time to explain._**

Felix looked around to guess how far he was from reaching the town and then at the sun to get a rough estimate on how many hours of daylight he had left, _we have time Monitor._

**_I guess we do then, well the first thing you should know is that you are now longer on Earth as you once knew it, the place you are in now is Earth as it could have been, with me so far?_**

_Parallel dimension of another time, got it._

**_Indeed, now this world is called by many names, we will however begin with the country you currently stand in, it is known as Fiore. Magic is a part of daily life here, not as something to be shunned or forgotten to the ages of time by the unwilling, so embrace your magic and use it. _**

_I have Architect and Berserker magic, what do they do?_

**_Do? Well it requires more understanding than that, so I will explain how magic works._**

_Give me the Spark Notes version please._

**_Very well, magic is a form of energy found in this world that has manifested itself in living creatures, namely humans, but there are others, so that it may expand and grow along with the caster. Over time it was practiced and perfected to the point where many different kinds of magic appear every day, sadly a magically gifted person can only master one type of magic as the norm, very few can master more than one type of magic. In your case, we'll call you special due to your circumstances of arriving in this world, since you died in your old world._**

**_Your magic flows through you, as you grow and develop your magic, it will become stronger over time, once your magic reserves build up to acceptable levels you could perform complicated magical feats easily. _**

_So my power and skill with magic will improve as I grow older?_

**_Yes, though for now you have a rather large magic reserves, no doubt a gift bestowed upon you in order to aid you in your attempts to reside in this world._**

_What does each magic do? _Felix wondered as he continued walking along the dirt road, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything, he even glanced up to see if there was a dragon looming overhead.

**_It seems that your Architect magic was vested as your primary talent, _**it sounded like Monitor was talking to himself rather than Felix at the moment, **_which would also explain why there was a need for such large magic reserves in such a small body, most mages would be hard pressed in order to achieve such strength so early in their lives._**

_Ah Monitor, back on topic please._

**_Right, your Architect magic allows you to manipulate natural resources to your control, namely earth, so expect a lot of work to be done with stone and the natural elements found within the ground beneath your feet. _**

_Like an Earth Bender?_

**_Nothing so primitive, you will be able to shape the hardest of stones and softest of sands to your bidding and in a sense build whatever you set your mind too, though you can also take dead trees, which are a part of the earth believe it or not, and turn them into what you wish. _**

**_Before you interrupt me, allow me to explain, in fact I will have you perform a rather simple test that I am certain you skills can do._**

_Okay, what do I do? _Felix stopped walking and looked around.

**_First I want you to picture something in your mind, something simple and made from solid stone, though nothing too complex or very large and then imagine the stones in front of you moving to build what you wish. _**

Sounded simple enough, Felix shrugged as he thought of something to build before a thought crossed his mind as he decided on building a simple park bench, the kind he saw all the time back in his old world.

In front of him was a pile of rocks along the edge of the road that he turned to face and pointed his hands at them, feeling awfully stupid now that he thought about it, but for now he imagined what Monitor told him to do.

At first nothing happened, so he mentally thought harder until he watched the event take place in front of him.

First the stones began to move and then they started to melt, molding themselves together like a ball of clay as it steadily grew larger and started to take shape.

In about five seconds he had a simple bench that sat on two short legs with a simple rectangle about three feet long in the shape of a seat, as an afterthought and to watch more magic take place in front of his very eyes, Felix watched as the backrest soon attached itself to make a decent park bench made from two slabs of stone.

**_As you can see, this is to an extent of your Architect magic, now I want you to find a dead branch or tree nearby and imagine something made from wood._**

Sure enough, Felix spotted a couple dead branches laying around as he pointed his hand at the largest one and because he couldn't resist even though he was a mage himself, he imagined a wooden staff, complete with the crook on the end and watched.

The log began shaking as sawdust, like an invisible belt sander on steroids was working the wood down, fell off it like a fresh layer of snow before a simple staff was left in its' place as Felix walked over and picked it up.

**_I see that you have discovered the novelty of such items, _**Monitor seemed amused for the most part, **_as you can see that you have mastery over the elements of earth to a degree, allowing you to build anything your mind can perceive._**

Felix frowned now that he thought about it, _Wait, so I pretty much have the power of Minecraft? _

**_Not the comparison I would have used, but yes, in short you do._**

_Aw man, I sucked at that game._

**_This is not some game Felix, and you will learn to have control over the elements such as iron, steel, gold and precious stones with time and training._**

Felix decided to sit down on his new bench and set his new staff aside for now as he summoned more rock from underground that morphed into a floor beneath his feet about six foot square.

"Huh, guess this magic can't be that bad after all," Felix chuckled as he got back to his feet and picked up his new staff, setting off in the direction of the town, "what about Berserker magic?"

**_You do not have to speak aloud in order to communicate with me and as for telling anyone about me, don't because it would end badly for you._**

_I'd come off as crazy if I told anyone I had another voice inside my head._

**_Yes and about Berserker magic, I do not think you are ready for it yet._**

_Huh? What do you mean? _Felix stopped walking and performing various acts of magic at random, creating several park benches and more than a few wooden posts along the road.

**_Berserker magic allows the user to rely on their instincts in battle, greatly enhancing natural abilities and prowess with any weapon, from the greatest of broadswords to the lowly fist._**

_Sounds like I could unleash a serious can of whoop ass on someone Monitor._

**_Precisely, which is why it could be dangerous to those without any training, it could take over the mind of the mage wielding it and turn them into a bloodthirsty maniac that cannot be reasoned with and attack anything that moves._**

_That sounds pretty bad._

**_It is, which is why you are going to keep it a secret to yourself, as far as anyone knows, you are Felix, The Architect Mage._**

_Berserker bad, got it, anything else?_

**_Once you have achieved an acceptable level of control over your magic, it would advised that you seek out a guild to join so that you can further train and earn a living doing tasks that will pay you the currency used here, gold coinage being the most common. ****_**

Felix knew for a fact that he didn't have any pockets whatsoever and therefore didn't have any money, which his twenty-one year old mind told him that food, shelter and better clothing wasn't an option for him until he got some money. Then there was the whole idea of walking into some town he didn't even know about as a child without any kind of parental figure or money to buy anything and the idea of stealing left a horrible taste in his mouth, he left that kind of life behind.

**_I recommend that you seek safety inside the village for now, there are many dangerous things out in these woods at night such as wolves, bears, orcs and the dead._**

_WAIT! Orcs?_

**_Of course, a rather unpleasant humanoid with a powerful bloodlust and mean disposition, not to mention being several times larger and stronger than the typical human being._**

_You also mentioned the dead, like vampires and shit?_

**_While there are vampires in this world, I was referring to the animated corpses that freely wander these lands in particular due to the actions of an ancient black arts sorcerer that cursed any dead to never rest and before you ask, yes they are very dangerous. _**

_I got orcs, zombies, vampires and evil wizards running around, anything else?_

**_Just your usual collection of wild animals, plants, monsters, demons, curses and such, but that is for you to learn at a later date because our time is almost up._**

_What? Where are you going?_

**_I am only capable of communicating with you for one hour a day, that and there are some things I have no knowledge on._**

_Well that sucks._

**_Indeed, now I shall answer you until next time._**

Felix waited several seconds before he mentally wondered if Monitor was going to answer him and nothing happened, "Oh well, guess I better get to that town before something out of a low budget B movie attacks me."

* * *

**Before anyone asks, I will be using gold coins called Jewels instead of some crappy paper bills, deal with it and also it will play an important part of the story later on. **


End file.
